Family Plan
Family Plan (家族プラン, Kazoku Puran) is the tenth episode of the Future Diary anime. Summary The episode starts with Yuno digging a hole for some unknown purpose. Then the scene switches to Minene recalling the memory about her last encountering with 3rd. Then Yuki is seen waiting at a bus station for Akise Aru. Suddenly Yuno appears and drags Yuki against his will into a bus that is heading to a bridal fair. They are welcomed by Keigo Kurusu's wife who will also act as their guide during the whole day. First they get to taste the food, which to their surprise is so luxurious that Yuki states it's as if they were bourgeois. After that, they were brought to the dressing room where Yuki received a fitting outfit for a groom, as for Yuno, wearing a beautiful wedding dress to which Yuki states that she is beautiful. After that, they are offered to rehearse the chapel ceremony, which is the main event, to which Yuki hesitates. Yuno then says that it is fine not to do it because she already had a lot of fun today. Yuki then responds that it's just a practice and agrees to do it. A chapel ceremony is shown but when Yuki had to answer with either YES or NO, the scene goes dark. When they arrive at Yuno's house, they are surprised to see Akise Aru in her house. He reveals that he has been investigating her house, including the forbidden chamber, but that the only thing he found behind the door was a gigantic hole in the ground. When Yuki asks Yuno about what happened to the corpses in the room and why there is a hole in the ground she replies by not knowing what he speaks of and invites them to go to another room as it was apparently Yuki's first visit to her house. On their way home Akise tells Yuki that he only intended to show Yuno the truth about her own deeds in order to stabilize her, but that her mind at this moment probably was so unstable that she had to rewrite her own memories in order to continue. He also states that the only moment when Yuno is stable herself is when she is around Yuki. Meanwhile, Keigo frames Yuki and Yuno as suspects for his murder of Hinata's father. Image Gallery Mirai Nikki - 10 - Large 19.jpg Mirai Nikki - 10 - Large 20.jpg Mirai Nikki - 10 - Large 22.jpg Mirai Nikki - 10 - Large 23.jpg Mirai Nikki - 10 - Large 26.jpg Muru Muru's Section In Muru Muru's section, Minene, Muru Muru and Deus are seen at the diary holders' meeting place in the Cathedral of Causality. Minene says that the girly thing isn't so bad at all, prompting Muru Muru to declare that the Ninth needs a new haircut. She gives Minene a topknot, leaving the bewildered woman asking for something up to date. Accordingly, Muru Muru changes her hair into a blonde cut, much to her anger. She then decides to give her a Kurusu replica, a giant afro, a samurai topknot, and finally settles on making her completely bald. As an infuriated Minene chases Muru Muru, Deus contemplates getting a haircut of his own. Category:Episodes